This invention relates to a trenching tool and, more particularly, to a trenching tool releasably attachable to a bucket of a front end loader or the like.
Various attachments have been designed to replace a bucket of a front end loader, such as a Bobcat or the like. These attachments include pallet forks, rakes, backhoes, augers, grapples and a hydraulically powered trenching tool. These known tools replace the bucket itself. The tools are relatively complex in construction, expensive and thus not cost effective for all users.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a relatively inexpensive trenching tool which is easily attached to a bucket of a front end loader.
In response thereto I have provided a trenching tool which is releasably attached to the bucket of a front end loader. The tool includes a pair of brackets releasably engageable with the bucket which are designed to transfer forces exerted on the tool to the bucket. The tool includes a chute-type blade mounted atop a pair of support brackets such that sod can be first rolled up the chute and deposited into the bucket of the front end loader. Subsequently, the blade upon bucket and loader manipulation penetrates the earth at user selectable depths so as to dig a trench. During entrenching the dirt moves up the chute-type blade and into the bucket. The loader can then transport the dirt away from the trench without the need to remove the tool.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a trenching tool which is releasably attached to the bucket of a front end loader.
Another object of this invention is to provide a trenching tool, as aforesaid, which directs sod and/or dirt into the bucket of a front end loader.
Another object of this invention is to provide a trenching tool, as aforesaid, which includes support brackets designed to dissipate the forces acting on the tool to the bucket of the front loader.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a trenching tool, as aforesaid, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and economical in cost.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.